El Ave & El Perro Guardian
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Kurt Hummel es un famoso actor que siempre tiene a Mujeres y Hombres acechándolo pero a el no le gusta eso asi que su representante contrata un Guardaespaldas para que lo proteja en cualquier caso, asi que se va a vivir con Blaine Anderson, su sexy y fuerte Guardaespaldas. Gracias a los celos Kurt y Blaine se daran cuenta lo que sienten el uno por el otro. / Lemon, AU, Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hola! :D Vengo solo a dejar este One-Shot que quise hacer hace tiempo n_n Espero les guste

Es un AU :D

Antes que se me olvide n_n les anuncio que cuando termine todos mis Fics (los que tengo en proceso :D) dejare de escribir Fics y escribiré One-Shot como este :D Ustedes que dicen? Estan de acuerdo?

Bueno a Leer!

**Resumen: **

Kurt Hummel es un famoso actor que siempre tiene a Mujeres y Hombres acechándolo pero a el no le gusta eso asi que su representante contrata un Guardaespaldas para que lo proteja en cualquier caso, asi que se va a vivir con Blaine Anderson, su sexy y fuerte Guardaespaldas. Gracias a los celos Kurt y Blaine se daran cuenta lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

* * *

"_Estoy enamorado de una hermosa ave_

_Atrapado en una jaula esperando que alguien lo note_

_Pero nadie se da cuenta incluso cuando está cansado o herido_

_Es por eso que me convertí en un perro Guardián_

_Para protegerlo de aquellos que lo lastiman"_

-¡Ya volvi!-Blaine entro al lujoso y espacioso departamento con algunas bolsas en cada brazo, fue hacia la cocina, pasando por la pequeña sala ahí se veía un esbelto cuerpo palido, se había quedado dormido otra vez pero era razonable ¿Quién quisiera estar todo el dia viendo Television y sin poder salir de compras o a divertirse?

Blaine suspiro y dejo las bolsas en la cocina, agarra la manta que estaba a los pies del castaño y lo tapo, aunque era temprano ese dia había hecho algo de frio, acaricio los suaves y sedosos cabellos del chico y sonrio dulcemente.

El chico que estaba totalmente dormido era nada mas y nada menos que Kurt Hummel, unos de los chicos mas deseados y famosos de Nueva York y el es Blaine Anderson su Guardaespaldas y un gran admirador aunque el castaño no lo sabia y se preguntaran ¿Por qué vive con su Guardaespaldas? Sencillo porque hace ya varias semanas había recibido cartas y llamadas anónimas de un acosador además de que varios hombres y mujeres lo acechaban hasta su departamento.

Eso hizo que su representante, Sebastian Smythe, le contratara un Guardaespaldas y para que nadie mas lo siguiera hasta su departamento se mudaría con el sin que los demás sepan realmente donde estaba Kurt para que el pudiera descansar y relajarse pero ahora ya no podia salir como antes y eso le molestaba.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurt y Blaine vivian juntos y desde el primer instante se llevaron bien aunque algunas veces Kurt hacia berrinches al querer salir pero Blaine jamás lo dejaba, en esos pocos días Kurt se había sentido muy atraído por el moreno pero sabia perfectamente que Blaine jamás le correspondería ya que el era el típico hombre Heterosexual, un tipo moreno, que le encanta el boxeo y el Futbol además de que le encanta su trabajo, eso había atraído profundamente a Kurt, la fuerza de Blaine.

-Hola…mm..-bostezo Kurt despertándose y sentándose en el sillón, Blaine asintió en forma de saludo y siguió cortando la verdura, el castaño se levanto algo adormilado y se dirigió hacia el moreno-¿A que hora llegaste?-Kurt tomo un vaso y se sirvió agua, miro a Blaine y se lamio los labios, ese pantalón le quedaba perfecto y le agradecía a Blaine internamente por esa espectacular vista.

-Hace como una hora-apenas dijo sin mirar al castaño y esto le molesto-No tienes que ensayar para tu obra de mañana-no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación, Kurt bebió lo poco de agua que le quedaba y paso al lado del moreno apenas rozando sus cuerpos causando un pequeño escalofrió en ambos.

-Si eso estaba haciendo antes de que me quedara dormido-dijo para despues dirigirse hacia la sala y se sento en el sillón, tomo su Vogue y empezó a leerla, Blaine vio como el castaño estaba tan concentrado en su revista y sonrio de manera dulce.

Aunque era un Fiel admirador de Kurt Hummel, sentía que el y Kurt estaban conectados, como si algo los quisiera juntos pero no podia hacerse ilusiones, Kurt era un chico de Broadway, a el le encantaban los chicos rubios, ALTOS y con una característica en especial, Kurt siempre había salido con rubios como Sam Evans, Adam Crawford y no sabia quienes mas, Kurt mantenía su vid privada muy privada y eso hacia que rara vez se le viera con un chico agarrado de la mano o besándolo.

Blaine esperaba que el próximo chico fuera el.

_**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**_

Los aplausos se escucharon por todo el Teatro de Nueva York, Kurt sonrio orgulloso de su trabajo y bajo del escenario con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro, sus amigos y familia lo felicitaron y abrazaron haciéndolo aun mas feliz de que la obra haya resultado un éxito como siempre, se dirigió a su camerino para quitarse el vestuario, escucho el como tocaban la puerta y solo dijo un "Adelante"

-Me dices cuando quieres que nos vallamos-Blaine entro con su ya acostumbrado traje y en su mano estaba una chaqueta, Kurt sonrio y asintió, se empezó a desabrochar la camisa sin importarle que Blaine lo viera-Yo…yo mejor lo espero afuera-y sin que el castaño dijera algo este salió como un rayo azotando un poco la puerta, suspiro algo cansado por la actitud de Blaine.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser asi?-dijo algo enojado y se cambio, salió de su camerino con unos pantalones rojos ajustados y un camisa negra pegada al cuerpo y los primeros botones abiertos.

Salió y lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Blaine y lo que vio no le gusto-"Esa tipa, que hace coqueteándole a mi Hombre"-Sara una chica muy linda y con un buen cuerpo le estaba coqueteando al hombre de Kurt Hummel y era obvio que este no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-Blaine ya nos podemos ir-el castaño tomo del brazo a Blaine y miro mal a la chica, a Sara no le importo mucho y siguió coqueteándole a Blaine.

-Entonces Blainey nos vemos mañana Chau-le guiño el ojo y camino moviendo sus caderas haciendo enojar mas a Kurt.

-Entones nos vamos-agarro la mano de Kurt queriéndolo llevar al auto pero este se solto molesto y algo celoso-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto confundido por la actitud del castaño.

-Todavia tienes el descaro de preguntar-cruzo los brazos con el ceño fruncido y Blaine seguía sin entender, Kurt camino hacia el auto y molesto se metió en el.

Al llegar al departamento lo primero que hizo Kurt fue encerrarse en su habitacion, Blaine preocupado toco un par de veces pero el castaño no le contestaba, ya había pasado dos horas y el castaño no salía y Blaine penso que ya se había dormido pero escucho ruidos en la habitacion asi que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Kurt ábreme, te prepare tu postre favorito-dijo con una sonrisa y señalo el plato que tenia en la mano.

-¿Bajo en grasa?-pregunto todavía dentro en la habitacion.

-Bajo en grasa, solo ábreme para que te lo de-dijo algo cansado, escucho como la puerta se habría y pasos, abrio la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la oscuridad, estaba oscuro ahí dentro asi que a duras penas y podia ver, vio el cuerpo del castaño en la cama, dejo el plato en la mesita de noche y sento en la cama-¿Qué te pasa Kurt?-pregunto preocupado y acaricio los cabellos del castaño, Kurt se sintio mejor con la caricia que le daba el moreno y se acerco mas a el.

-¿Acaso hay algo mal en mi?-dijo sentándose en la cama y mirando los ojos avellanas de Blaine.

-¿Qué? Claro que no Kurt, no hay nada malo en ti, eres…..perfecto-dijo sin poder contenerse, Kurt se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-¿Crees que soy perfecto?-Kurt miro de nuevo a Blaine y se acerco al moreno, Blaine trago duro y asintió nerviosamente, miro los labios de Kurt suaves y carnosos y sin saber como paso ahora se encontraba besando a Kurt apasionadamente.

Kurt gimio entre el beso y lo acerco aun mas a el, cayeron en la cama sin dejar se besarse, se separaron por la falta de aire pero no duraron ni un segundo separados ya que se volvieron a besar, Kurt se sentó en el abdomen del moreno y le empezó a quitar la camisa sencilla que traía puesta, Blaine hizo lo mismo y por fin vio la piel cremosa y suave que tanto había deseado.

-No sabes cuanto te deseo Kurt-el castaño gimio al sentir el duro miembro de Blaine en su entrada, aunque los dos tenían la parte de abajo sentían como si estuvieran desnudos, Kurt se movio un poco rozando de nuevo su entrada con el duro miembro de moreno.

Blaine tomo a Kurt de la cintura y lo acostó delicadamente besándolo de nuevo, se quito su pantalón junto a los bóxers e hizo lo mismo con Kurt dejándolo totalmente expuesto frente a el, mio el esbelto y perfecto cuerpo de Kurt y lamio los labios causando un gemido involuntario del castaño.

Se sentía tan duro, no sabia que causaba Kurt en el pero sentía que podría explotar por tanta excitación y felicidad, excitación por tener el cuerpo angelical del castaño a su merced y felicidad por saber que Kurt le correspondía, no sabia que pasaría mañana, no sabia si Kurt le iba a decir a todo el mundo sobre su relación o iban a mantenerla en secreto, en realidad eso no importaba con tal de tener a Kurt asi otra vez, entre sus brazos, sudado pidiendo por mas, escuchando sus gemidos excitándolo aun mas y corriéndose dentro de el haciendo que sintiera que Kurt era suyo y de nadie mas, no le importaba mantener su relación en secreto.

-Te Amo Blaine Anderson-fueron las ultimas palabras de Kurt para despues quedarse dormido en los brazos de Blaine, el moreno sonrio dulcemente y beso la frente de Kurt para después dormir.

Si, no le importaba si tenia que esconderse solo para estar con Kurt así.

"_La hermosa Ave dijo_

_-"Te quiero a Ti"-_

_& asi el perro Guardián es el compañero de la hermosa ave"_

* * *

**Creo que ahora saben porque se llama "El Ave y el Perro Guardian" xDD jajajaja **

**No soy buena con los nombres y como me gusto el poema pues le puse asi *w***

**Espero les haya gustado el One-Shot :D Queria poner un Epilogo pero no se me ocurrio nada xDD**

**Dejen Reviews! Harían muy feliz a esta Klainer adicta a los Fics!**


	2. Epilogo

**_Epilogo_**

_Flash_

_Disparos de las cámaras_

_Muchas luces_

_Ruidos_

Kurt gruño algo molesto al ver toda esa gente y camarógrafos en la alfombra roja, el hubiera preferido quedarse en su departamento, si ahora no era departamento de Blaine si no de Kurt también, su relación iba muy bien, bastante bien, Kurt estaba feliz de tener algo con Blaine y ya se habían convertido en novios, dentro del departamento eran acaramelados, a Blaine le gustaba abrazar a Kurt por la cintura y besarlo en el cuello para despues besarlo apasionadamente, a Kurt le encantaba provocar al moreno y siempre terminaban en la cama o en el sofá…. O en la cocina.

Mientras que fuera del departamento donde hubiera cámaras, se comportaban diferentes, Blaine como su guardaespaldas y Kurt como el chico mas deseado, Kurt no queria eso, queria tomarse de la mano de Blaine, besarlo para que supieran que ya tenia dueño y no se le acercara.

Y eso iba a hacer esa noche…

-Y aquí esta con nosotros uno de los chicos mas deseados, Kurt Hummel-una chica de cabellos negros y ojos color cafes, vestía con un vestido algo escotado color negro y se pegaba a su cuerpo, Kurt salió a escena y se sento en la silla que estaba junto a la mujer-Dime te sientes con tu nueva película-pregunto la mujer y Kurt sonrio.

-Me siento genial pero no queria hablar de eso-dijo desviando su mirada hacia Blaine, el moreno se sorprendió y a la vez se puso nervioso.

-¿Entonces?-estaba confundida no sabia realmente que pasaba pero le siguió la corriente a Kurt.

-Hace como 2 meses aproximadamente he estado saliendo a escondidas con un chico totalmente maravilloso, un chico que me hace sentir especial, que no va detrás de mi fama y que amo mas que a mi vida…..y el es mi Guardaespaldas, Blaine Anderson-Kurt miro a Blaine directo a los ojos con un brillo especial, Blaine no sabia como ni cuando pero ya estaba sentado al lado de Kurt con las manos entrelazadas.

-Wow, ¡no puedo creerlo! Felicidades chicos ustedes hacer una hermosa pareja-dijo la presentadora sonriendo y abrazando a ambos chicos, hubieron unos aplausos y gritos de felicidad al ver a la nueva pareja.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho-dijo Blaine sonriendo y se acerco al castaños lentamente.

-Sabes que te amo y era hora de que todos supiera-fue lo ultimo que dijo para despues sellar sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso sin importarles que cientos de televidentes los estuvieran viendo.

Ahora que todos sabían de su relación podia tomarse de la mano en la calle o estar juntos sin temor de que alguien los viera y dijeran algo malo.

Al principio no fue como un cuento de hadas el ser aceptados ya que estuvieron circulando rumores que Blaine solo queria el dinero y la fama de Kurt pero ignoraron todo eso y gracias a eso ahora vivian juntos, en un departamento lujoso, decorado obvio por Kurt Hummel.

Ya tenían dos años juntos y Blaine ya no era guardaespaldas si no que era cantante, al parecer el chico tenia una grandiosa voz y al cantar una vez para Kurt hizo que varias chicas quedaran cautivadas con el, salía a concierto y obvio su novio siempre estaba ahí para acompañarlo y que ninguna arpía se lo arrebatara.

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Blaine abrazando a Kurt por la cintura y besando su cuello, Kurt se sobresalto pero suspiro.

-En como han pasado estos dos años que hemos estado juntos-dijo volteándose mirando al moreno-Por ejemplo yo ya voy a hacer mi tercera película, tu vas a hacer un Tour y las cosas que faltan-dijo sonriendo y beso los labios de Blaine de forma dulce.

-Pero falta una cosa mas-dijo Blaine separándose de Kurt y yendo a su habitacion, Kurt miro hacia la dirección donde se había ido el moreno y suspiro negando con la cabeza, enseguida volvió el moreno pero tenia una mano atrás en su espalda haciendo que Kurt se pusiera nervioso.

-¿Qué traes en la espalda?-pregunto señalando la mano de Blaine y este sonrio y se arrodillo, Kurt no sabia que hacer en ese momento, no sabia si llorar o gritar de emoción.

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Blaine saco una pequeña cajita terciopelada y la abrio mostrando un hermoso anillo color oro, Kurt asintió frenéticamente y se abalanzo sobre Blaine llenándolo de besos.

No sabían si las cosas mejoraría o empeorarían pero si se tenían el uno al otro no importaba lo que los demás pensaran, con tan de tener el calor del otro cerca se sentían vivos.

_Nadie podría separarlos_


End file.
